MewClan/Original
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! ~First Roleplay Archive ~ 9th February 2011 {C}~~I thought the RPG section was getting a bit ong and it made the page look huge, so, I archived it. Now, it should also be easier to edit. Because, personaly, it kept on freezing on me, so I had to write the post on a word document then copy and paste it in. That's just me, don't know about all you, but this should definetely help. Also, the below link is for when this section gets too long as well. But for now, it shouldn't be in use for a while. News and Notes Archives Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a dark pink ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Fluffy, gentle, slightly spikey-furred, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, naïve, stubborn, slightly tomboyish, cheerful, generally irresponsible, yet slightly leader-like, childish, black she-cat with red ears, pale blue stripes on her front legs, red stripes on her hind legs, a pale ginger tail tip, and intense, bright, soft, sparkling, luminous baby-blue eyes. Can transform into a ghost (white fur with one black paw, a silver DP on her chest, a black tail tip, and glowing, lime-green eyes). Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Luna)'' Apprentice; Cocoapaw Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged, intelligent, smart, serene, focused, studious, curious, pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, shining, radiant aqua eyes that seem to be teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Luna)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, broad-shouldered, skinny, strong, naïve, fluffy, curious, strong, slightly leader-like, pure, ebony-black tom with a red flash on his chest, two red rings around his paws, faint blue stripes on his hind legs, soft, fluffy fur, a long, feathery plume of a tail with a pale ginger tip, and luminous, bright, soft, sparkling, intense, baby-blue eyes. Can transform into a ghost (white tom with a black chest with a white DP on it, a black tail tip, and glowing green eyes). Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Luna)'' Apprentice; Nearpaw Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, intelligent, curious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, an ever-so-slightly lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, a violet flash on her chest, darker, ghost brindle tabby markings on her legs, and pale, bright, intelligent, curious, luminous violet eyes. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Luna) 'Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave'' Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William "Will" Spears. (Elorisa) Beautyheart Beautiful pink she-cat with sapphire-colored eyes. Human name: Beauty. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Invaderheart Light green tom with bright, red eyes. Human (?) name: Zim. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Tacopaw Melodyheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears, almost like a rabbit's with no earpink showing, a rabbit-like tail, and the top half of her body, except for her muzzle, is pink in a hood-like pattern that goes over her ears. Human (?) name: My Melody. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Flatpaw Kuromiheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears that are pointy, a rabbit-like, and the entire top half of her body is black, in a hood pattern. She has a white skull on the black part of her chest. She can't find any friends. Human (?) name: Kuromi. (4pinkbear) Darkclaw: Handsome dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Human name: Souske Aizen. (Phoenix) Infernoheart: Orange tom with brown eyes. Human name: Kyo Sohma. (Phoenix) Silverwhisper: Silver, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes. Real Name: Alex (Phoenix) Mew Berrystrike Pale yellow she-cat with a violet-colored tail and violet eyes. Human Name: Berii Shirayuki (4pinkbear) Mew Lavenderwolf'' Elegant, slender, long-furred, fluffy, slightly muscular, glossy, broad-shouldered, dark gray she-cat with dark, intelligent, yet sensitive blue-violet eyes, long, strong, thin legs, and a fluffy purple tail similar to that of a wolf's. Human name: Zakuro "Renée" Fujiwara. (Phoenix)'' Apprentice: Mew Puddingpaw Mew Waterflight Black she-cat with a penguin pattern and amber-orange eyes. Human name: Ringo Akai (4pinkbear) Lightclaw - Very handsome, emotionless, cold, loyal, extremely smart, pale brown tom with dark brown front paws and black hind paws and dark brown eyes rimmed with blood red. Human name: Light Yagami. Blondeflower's mate. (Phoenix) Crowtalon - Extremely intelligent, strong, slightly spiky-furred, thick-pelted, black tom with a few scattered tufts of smoky dark gray, almost black, fur through out his pelt, and tired-looking, dull, pure black eyes ringed in black fur. Human name: L Lawliet (though he's called Ryuzaki). (Luna) Chocolatefur - small, short, strong, pale chocolate-brown she-cat with dark chesnut-colored eyes. Human name: Uta Yumeno (4pinkbear) Purplepelt - short, plump, purple tom with solid black eyes. Has an intense crush on Kuromiheart, but she doesn't return it. Human (?) name: Baku (4pinkbear) Fireshadow Strong, courageous, handsome, spiky furred white tom with a faint silver tint to pelt and amberish-orange eyes. Human name: Gasser/Heppokomaru. Doesn't mind which name he is called. Has a crush on Beautyheart. (Phoenix) Dawnleaf Beauiful, quiet, helpful, kind brown she-cat with blue ribbons on ears and brown eyes. Human name: Tohru Honda. (Phoenix) Nightheart Tall, handsome, strong, lithe, long-furred black tom with gold stripes, a long tail, long claws and cobalt blue eyes. Human name: Yusei Fudo. (Phoenix) Swordslash- black, with a strike down the middle of his pelt that looks like a sword. Tom with green eyes. Humen Name: Trunks Breif. (Wild) Emo- Black tom with grey eyes. Very emotionless. Human name: Sasuke Uchiha. (Wild) Midnightheart Tall, handsome, strong black tom with brown eyes and a strange pattern on his front left paw. Human(?) name: Sebastian Michaelis (Phoenix) Skyheart Small, adorable, cold dark blue tom with one sky blue eye and one violet eye with a star in it covered by an eyepatch. Human name: Ciel Phantomhive (Phoenix) Choji- Fat white tom with red ears. Often seen eating. Human name: Choji. (Wild) Shadestrike'' Short-haired, long-limbed, carnivourous, sleek, geeky, technology-loving, strong, dark, curious, black and dark brown tabby tom with red ears, yellow stripes on his front legs, lighter paws, a long tail, and intense, bright, yet dark, blue-green eyes. Human name: Tucker Foley. (Luna)'' Scarletshade'' Fluffy, long-haired, wavy-furred, tough, agile, lithe, long-limbed, muscular, strong, soft-furred, powerful, black and dark brown tabby she-cat with red markings on her face, paws, legs, chest, underbelly, and tail, a long, fluffy, wavy-furred tail, and dark, sparkling, strong, slightly cold, emerald-green eyes. Human name: Valerie Grey. (Luna)'' Apprentice; Gamepaw Cherrycloud Small, young, kind, short haired dark ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws. She has deep emraled green eyes. Human Name:Ai (Alli) Skywind Kind, peaceful, always smiling, playful, pale blonde tom with sky blue eyes. Human name: Fai D Flowright. (Phoenix) Crimsonmoon Stubborn, easily taunted, occasionally battle-hungry black tom with red eyes and a crimson moon marking on forehead. Human name: Kurogane. (Phoenix) Earthfur Kind, intelligant, curious brown tabby tom with amber-brown eyes. Human name: Syaoran. (Phoenix) Sakurawing Beautiful, kind, playful pinkish-brown she-cat with jade green eyes. Human name: Sakura. (Phoenix) Duskclaw Handsome, playful, cunning, sometimes trolling, nimble black tom with auburn eyes. Human name: Izaya Orihara. (Phoenix) Bravefang Handsome, strong, quiet, easily angered gold tom with brown eyes and silver markings around eyes. Human name: Shizuo Heiwajima. (Phoenix) Nightdream Handsome, long-limbed, helpful, easily freaked out black tom with dull blue eyes. Human name: Kimihiro Watanuki. (Phoenix) ''Apprentices'' Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Mew Puddingpaw Bubbly, cheerful, energetic, playful, hyperactive, fluffy, pale milky-cream she-cat with light burnt-orange eyes, golden-yellow paws, and a long, short-furred, burnt-orange tail similar to that of a monkey's. Human Name: Pudding "Kikki" Fong. (Phoenix) Tacopaw Light green tom with bright blue eyes, black ears, paws, and tail, a tongue that occaisionally sticks out like a dog, and grey "stripes" that resemble a zipper. Human (?) name: Gir (4pinkbear) Flatpaw - tiny, squeaky-voiced, cute, brave, pale baby-blue tom with yellow ears, a thin tail with an orange-and-pink ribbon tied around the end, and black eyes. Human (?) name: Flat (4pinkbear) Cocoapaw'' Hardworking, often overly emotional, obsessed with being number one, a chocoholic, often drastic, intelligent, blonde tom with slightly long, straight fur, a red rosary with a silver cross around his neck, and ice-blue eyes. Does not get along well with/determined to beat Nearpaw at something. Gamepaw's best friend. Human name: Mello/Mihael Keehl. (Luna)'' Gamepaw'' Cocky, often gaming, usually uninterested, often overconfident, brown tabby tom with a heavy reddish tint to his fur, black stripes on his forelegs, white goggles with orange lenses always worn either over his eyes or on top os his head, and dark blue eyes. Cocoapaw's best friend. Human name: Matt/Mail Jeevas. (Luna)'' Nearpaw'' Slightly curly-furred, small, emotionless, child-like in appearance, white tom with greenish-gray marking on his chest, resembling a toy robot, and pale, unemotional gray eyes. Despite feelings of hatred from the tom, honestly likes/doesn't mind working with Cocoapaw. Human name: Near/Nate River. (Luna)'' Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Blondeflower - Pretty, ditzy, funny, cute, pale blonde-golden she-cat with two black tufts of fur on her forehead and pale green eyes. Human name: Misa Amane. Expecting Deathsoul's kits. (Luna) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan '''Archives: Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 Roleplay Archive 3 Roleplay Archive 4 Roleplay Archive 5 Roleplay Archive 6 The Creation of the Clan (Guys, we've been through 6 archives and it's not even a clan yet. See the problem? >:/) Purplepelt sighed and meowed, "So when are we starting a clan?" Tacopaw mewed, "I LUFF WAFFLEZ :D" Violet It's Fall :D 15:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Destiny isn't able to get on a lot, so we can at least keep the plotline going) A brown tabby tom with amber-brown eyes, a pinkish-brown she-cat with jade green eyes, a black tom with long limbs and blue eyes, another blonde tom with brown eyes and a black tom with auburn eyes stepped out of the bushes from where Fai called. "Who are you guys?" Beauty asked. "The brown tabby is Syaoran, the pinkish-brown is Sakura, and the other three I don't know," Fai admitted. "My name," the other blonde tom growled, "is Shizuo." "I'm Izaya," the auburn-eyed tom greeted. "And I'm Watanuki," the blue-eyed black tom informed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can you RP in DawnClan? Seriously? sorry, I've waited about a week 3:) Tacopaw bounced onto Shizuo's head and giggled.. Violet It's Fall :D 15:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry D: I'll rp there right away!) "Get off me!" Shizuo hissed. "Aw, Shizu-chan, don't be mean to him~" Izaya taunted, prompting Shizuo to try to swing a paw at Izaya, but to no avail. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dani laughed slightly in amusement. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 15:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tacopaw started crying, big waterfall tears falling out of his little eyes Violet It's Fall :D 15:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aw, look, you made him cry!" Fai teased, and Shizuo hissed at him. "Stay out of this before I try to kill you as well!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Invaderheart, eyes narrow, popped out of a bush. "Hey, look, Invaderheart's back!" Melodyheart mewed. Invaderheart nervously blushed in embarrassment. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 15:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Invaderheart, welcome back!" Beauty greeted, tail waving. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uhh, erm..." Invaderheart meowed, and then looked away. "MASTER!" Tacopaw squealed, and then bounced on Shizuo's head repeatedly in excitement. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 15:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think things are getting weirder, and they will only get weirder than this," murmured Danny to no one in particular. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 15:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Get off me!" Shizuo shouted at Tacopaw. Izaya and Fai waited to see Tacopaw's reaction, while Syaoran and Sakura sighed. "I'm afraid we're the normal ones," Syaoran meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tacopaw wails again, into violent sobs, rolling on the ground. Invaderheart lunges at Shizuo. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 15:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shizuo sighs. "There are just as many idiots here as in Ikebukuro," he muttered, preparing to fight. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Invaderheart pins him to the ground. "You dare hurt my apprentice!" he spat, eyes dark and blazing. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 15:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So? It's not like I tried to fight him," Shizuo pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Invaderheart unsheathed his claws, placing a paw on Shizuo's neck. "OFF! GET OFF HIM!" Kuromiheart cried. Invaderheart spiralled out into the woods. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 16:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shizuo stood up, about as bored-looking as one could get. "Shizu-chan, show some emotion! You're like a rock!" Izaya taunted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 16:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No...leave us again, Invade!" Kuromiheart meowed, heart-broken that her crush had just left...again. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 16:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sakura padded up to Kuromiheart. "It'll be okay. I think he'll come back." ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 16:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tacopaw, who was young, bawled even louder, rolling back and forth and wailing. And when he cries, he never fakes. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 16:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kagome went over to Tacopaw and attempted to calm him down. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 16:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shizuo twitched his ears, refusing to care about Tacopaw. Beauty hurried up to Tacopaw and nuzzled him. "It'll be okay, Tacopaw! Invaderheart will come back!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 16:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks a ton for continuing this guys. And I'm reelly sorry I haven't been on much lately. But, I'm back now, from my unplanned haitus, so let's get down to business! Let's make a clan!) Ichigo circled the small clearing they all stood in, "Whatcha thinkin' Ichigo?" Minto asked. Ichigo flicked her tail as she turned to face the group and said, "Y'know, originally, we all just stumbled across this place looking for somewhere to avoid the rain, right? Well, what if we were meant to find this place?" Moon nodded. "It is possible," she murmured, "As much as you twolegs-turned-cats don't believe in them, StarClan could've made it that we would all meet and had us all gather here. StarClan might want this place to be our camp." "You really think so?" Lettuce asked timidly. The she-cat nodded again. "I'm sure of it." Ichigo nodded. "Then it's settled," she purred, "This place is our camp!" "And you're our leader, Mew Strawberrystar," Minto said, flicking her tail at the she-cat's flank in a teasing manner as she called her by her new leader name. "Now all we need is a name for our clan," Lettuce said hopefully. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 16:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Perhaps MewClan?" Fai suggested. "Why MewClan?" Kurogane asked. "Because we're all humans turned into cats~and cats go mew!" Fai explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 16:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kirara murmured to herself, "MewClan sounds okay." Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 17:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It sounds interesting~" Izaya noted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 18:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "I like it," Minto said, while Lettuce nodded, "It fits." "Hey, Lettuce-onee-chan?" Pudding started, looking confused. "Yes." The small she-cat wrinkled her nose for a second (For no real reason either), then asked, "Did you pick a name for yourself, na no da?" Lettuce shook her head, her antennae quivering slightly. "No, not yet." Ichigo (Should I start using Mew Strawberrystar, or should I wait until it's official?) walked over and suggested, "How about Mew Lettucewave?" Lettuce's eyes widened. "Y-you're giving me a warrior name?" Ichigo nodded. "Of course. Why?" she asked, frowning. "I...I don't feel ready. I mean, I know I've been a MewMew all this time, but still...could I just be an apprentice like Pudding-chan? Just until I feel ready." Ichigo frowned, then nodded. "Alright, but you're keeping the warrior name. Sam?" She turned to the she-cat and asked, motioning her over with a flick of her tail. "Could you perhaps be Lettuce's mentor until she feels ready to be a warrior?" Snowflakes are frozen Angel tears. 18:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Invaderheart stared out of a bush shyly. It was unlike him to be so timid. Mew Berii mewed, "Yeah! MewClan!" Her ears turned into rabbit ears briefly, but the clasped them back to normal. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 18:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure," answered Sam. "I'd be happy to mentor her." Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 18:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, your idea is popular, Fai," Silver noticed. Fai nodded, tail flicking. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 18:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It does appear that way," added Misa. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 21:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mew Ringo shook her head. "We should be AppleClan." she meowed, only to get an awkward stare from Mew Berii. "ER I mean, MEWCLAN!" she yowled. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "AppleClan? That does sound nice, but so does MewClan," Tohru fretted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 17:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "MewClan's probably the best one," mewed Dani. "It seems fitting." Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 18:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I agree with Dani," said Danny. Danny Fenton Danny Phantom 17:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Just as an FYI, Team Phantom members are warriors because they fight ghosts on a daily basis, while the Wammy's House children are apprentices (even though they're the same age as Team Phantom) because they're still in training. Semi-BC to whoever will RP Light (because I can't do him). Also, I apologize for OOC characters.) "Do you have any idea where we are, Mello?" An unfamiliar voice, most likely belonging to a male around Danny's age, could be heard close by. A second voiced replied, "Judging by his lack of an answer, you should consider it to be a 'no', Matt." Team Phantom tensed up, Dani and Danny ready to transform if needed, L, though he didn't appear that way, was ready to fight if it came to that, and Misa squealed and hid behind Light. "Shut UP, Near!" a third voice yelled. Mello, Matt, and Near... L thought. Where have I heard those names before... right! They're all children at the orphanage Watari founded, and may one day succeed me. As he finished his thought, three young tom cats came into view. One was a blonde tom with a rosary around his neck, another was a reddish-brown tom with white and orange goggles, and the third was a white tom with a greenish-gray marking similar to a toy robot on his chest. Seeing as no one apart from L knew who they were, a defensive Valerie asked, "Who are you?" The white tom replied, "I am Near, and these two are Mello and Matt." As he spoke, he flicked his tail first to the blonde tom, then to the reddish-brown tom. "We're lost and somehow cats." Misa peeked at them from behind Light. "You mean... you're human as well?!" Matt nodded. SheZow! 22:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ceremonies Other